Matt and the Minccino
by Mistyasha
Summary: A casual story of a Pokemon researcher and the life she leads.


Don't you hate when that one dish that you just cannot prepare properly is the one you're hungering for? It's not like you can just go out and buy a professionally prepared dish either, oh-ho no! 'Cuz you live out on the outskirts of town and- oh! We're not talking about you of course! Oh no! We're talking about someone else.

This particular someone would like their first meal of the new day to be oatmeal. Sadly, our friend Matt here is not so great at it! So we meet Matt for the first time halfheartedly munching away at still hard oats in a thick milk sauce. Somber as the day begins though, it's still a wonderful day! The sun shines uninhibited and not the least bit shy about spreading light and warmth to all waking persons. A very timid breeze rakes over the tips of the bright green grass. And, best of all, it's Matt's day off!

How lucky can ya get?

Another spoonful of milk sauce and oats are lost to Matt's lips when a loud bang destroys the serene silence in the cruelest of ways. Instantly, our friend is up and eyeing the door from the dining table adjacent to it. Not unlike a snail's pace, her feet find themselves just as slowly moving towards the door. Who on earth could it be? The wind isn't blowing hard enough to send things flying. Though sometimes, immature Pokemon trainers will see the house on the side of the road and think it's funny to bother it. That could be it.

Toes grow sore as they help eyes better peek out through the door's peephole - there was nobody there. She kept a hand hovering over the umbrella she kept beside the door; not that she thought she'd have to bonk anyone over the head with it but still, better safe than sorry!

After a moment, the door softly creaked open to allow sharp eyes to scan the lawn more efficiently. Rich mocha orbs inspected any bush or trees someone could be using for cover, bare feet touching the innocently soft grass when danger seemed not so near.

So Matt's walking barefoot outside, don't judge her!

Well, it seems everything's in order! Guess Matt's gonna head back i- What's that? From the absolute edge of her vision, an item of supreme interest comes to her. An egg. A gray and white egg.

How'd that get there? Matt was sure she didn't own any ornaments, and besides - who has an egg ornament anyway? Weird. The scientist used a skill critical to her profession - she observed the area. The patch of grass and dirt seemed to have been disturbed and the egg placed there recently, though you didn't need a degree to know that. But she just couldn't find any tracks - human or Pokemon.

Mental cogwork running overtime caused russet brows to knit close together in thought and concentration, questions and concern swimming swiftly in her mind like a mighty Magikarp at sea. Calloused hands tenderly lifted the precious life from the soil, motherly concern drawing the egg to her breast in protective vigilance. The last thing any of us wish is for the egg to fall and break! With that in mind, dirty feet moved with extreme caution and care back into the house where it was much safer and once inside, Matt carefully brushed away the dirt which, in retrospect, wasn't a great thing to do indoors.

She made a little nest from her comforter and placed the egg inside to keep snug and warm. Now she had plenty of time cross her legs, check out the egg better, and be completely dumbfounded by this sudden development!

A measly day-off with a vomit-inducing breakfast turned into a sudden adoption day! Wait, adoption?

"What's going on?" the whispered voice reminded the young woman that things were indeed real. Even the need for nourishment. But who can have an appetite when someone dumps a baby on your lawn! It's incredibly hard to do! So instead, the hungry tummy agrees to have something to drink ; and Matt's got just the thing.

Dumping the bowl of goo and gunk into the sink and opening the cupboard, small hands easily find a tin of coffee! Not just any coffee either, it was a gift from a friend at work. It's supposedly delicious!

The mix seems to float down into the filter as the scent jump-starts the human's sleepy brain and it just gets better as the calmingly nostalgic aroma dominates every other air particle in the small, cozy home. Perhaps it worked too well. Ears colored with constant sunburn easily pick up the sounds of the creaking wood underfoot, dirty feet identy each gap between the floorboards, dust floating up from the ground and caught onto plump lips were swiftly swept away by a moist tongue. Finally, after taking a long 3 second, sensory overloaded journey back to bed, another friend arrives! It's owl-like. A Hoothoot? How delightful! It easily flies in through the window that only goes down when the sun does.

Matt calls the Pokemon over and when its big eyes land upon the egg, they grow even wider! "I found it today, Hoozu. Someone left it here." Hoozu the Hoothoot studies the vessel closely, drawing close then back, drawing back then close, for a good minute before getting into the makeshift nest and cuddling close to the life-sustaining orb. It was downright adorable, the fierce protective fire that lit up the creature's eyes. A docile grin quickly took over her features, eyes reflecting her mind's motherly and loving feelings for her Hoothoot and the unborn creature waiting to come meet them. How'd she know it was waiting to be born just for them? Well, because it just now decided to hatch!

Have your eyes ever laid upon the light of an egg giving form to a new Pokemon? You could find all the answers to life in that shimmer. And have you ever heard the sound? There exists none other like it in this world - the sound of the world welcoming a new life, a new hope to bring happiness and do great things.

When everything dimmed to normal once more, something remarkable could at last be seen: a tiny, soft Minccino was resting against Hoozu's feathers. Both elder creatures stared at it in wonder, because that's the only thing any creature can do in the face of fresh new life. Its large eyes were shut tight but its tiny little mouth was making plenty of squeals and mews.

"Minccino."

Large ears twitched at the voice, tiny little arms reaching towards the voice. Rough as her hands were, Matt firmly and tenderly scooped up the tiny ball of fuzz and joy. She stared down at it in wonder, this new life, this new friend that relied on her. Needed her. It was surreal. Slowly, the Minccino opened its large eyes and they latched right onto Matt's own. When rich mocha brown met a lighter shade, Matt knew she wouldn't regret the name she'd give this new, beautiful life.

"Mocha."


End file.
